Grimm is black
by Bears of the west
Summary: Mercury has become a victim of the destruction that he and his fellow criminals have caused. A little after volume 3 episode 10. Will edit soon. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

One second he's holding the camera that was showing the destruction of Beacon then the next he is clawing at his skin. Black ink like liquid spread onto his being.

Mercury yelled in pain as the acid of the Grimm dragon covered him.

"Mercury!" Emerald screamed as her partner was soon hunched over. The black essence cover him and hardened. It what happened next what made the thief run.

A white mask appear where around Mercury's eyes and forehead were covered. The black essence soaked into his clothes making them leather black. His legs became whole muscle again. In between his shoulder blades the black essence bubbles then wings span out looking much like the dragon's. Skin now a dark gray. White bone armor appeared. Rip cage armor and forearm plates.

This new Grimm that had taken over Mercury rose and roared. Clawed fingers flexed before leaping into the air. Hunters and huntress watch as this new humanoid and dragon like Grimm head straight towards one of the last airships still flying.

Now gray eyes with a hint of amber had a full view of the destruction just below him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Little red, little red, you are just determined to be the hero of Vale, aren't you?" Torchwick had taunted as he let Neo fight Ruby. The huntress was getting tried after seeing Penny turn into scrap metal and Grimm taking over the city. She soon hanging over the edge of the airship with her scythe the only thing hold on. If she were to let go now she would be free falling with a small chance of survival.

"Red you just don't know when to quit." Roman spoke as a grim tried to attack Ruby but she soon kicked it off. Neo walked up with a sharpened umbrella point. She notice something as Roman continued "Now time for-"

Ruby jump and push the button on Neo's umbrella and like Mary Poppins was blow away.

"NEO!"

Ruby jumped and try to kick at Roman but was smack away with his cane. She was on the ground as he took another hit at her. "You heroes try to save everyone but no only the strong survive like me." Right when he was going to go for another hit he was swallowed by a massive griffin Grimm. Ruby ran up and kicked it, sending it to the command bunk. She ran to her scythe and jump off into the swarm of Grimm and shot a few times to slow down but she was hit from behind.

Her head shot with pain as what every hit her had held on. She open her sliver eyes meeting Amber eyes.

The blackness and the stress of the day caught up to her and she passed out.

The Grimm looked at this red hooded girl. A girl with sliver eyes.

'I wouldn't keep her if I were you.' The Grimm that controlled Mercury look at the chained Mercury in his mind.

' Even I wouldn't face her in battle.'

'Why cause you don't fight girls.' Mercury taunted.

The grimm snorted. 'Sliver eyes always bring death.'


	3. Chapter 3

Grimm Mercury watch as the dragon circle the tower of which connected the city to the rest of the world. He had landed on the edge of where the pillars met the landing bay. Currently sitting on the edge watching below. He had laugh as the Grimm that were beneath him get slaughter by teenage hunters and huntress. He heard a groan from his lap. He look down at the red streak haired girl as those sliver eyes open.

'This is a terrible idea coming from you. What were you thinking keeping Red? You should have just drop her and let them shred through her.' Mercury said.

Grimm Mercury chuckled darkly at that image of a limp body being tore to pieces.

"Yea then where would the fun in that. There's no fight ,no entertainment for me."

A roar rang through the area of the school. Grimm ran closer to the tower and the students that were closer had to deal with a new wave.

"What going on? Who are you?" Ruby had finally regain full conscious. Sliver eyes...Those eyes that would give other grimm reason to back away.

"Hn." Grimm Mercury got up from his position and look down at Ruby who had grabbed the handle of her weapon.

"Let's keep this between friends. K." Grimm Mercury stretch his wings and leaped into the air.

A shocked Ruby watch as the grimm left through the hoard of grimm.

"Mer...cury?" Whisper the huntress.

Elsewhere

Blake dragged Yang away from the cafeteria and soon fell as she was surrounded by friends. She watch as Yang twitched in pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The faunus cried as she curled and let her hand land on Yang's only hand.


	4. Chapter 4

' **Come to me.'** Grimm Mercury lifted his head to the tower.

'Hey isn't that Cinder.' Mercury looked at the tower as the Grimm dragon land and climb the tower.

Grimm Mercury notice that the hunters and White Fang were backing down. Amber silver eyes looked up and then shook his head to the edge of Vale.

Mercury look at where he stood with this Grimm ... This darker clone of his. 'What is he thinking?' He thought.

'What now?'

Grimm Mercury looked at the original Mercury and faced him.

"How about we make a deal?"

Mercury cocked his head and cross his arms. ' What could you offer me that Cinder hasn't?' Mercury said.

Grimm Mercury smirked showing a tip of a fang. "What has she offered you actually?"

Mercury replied quickly,'My life away from that damn house where i lost my legs ... my mother.' Mercury cracked and he knew then that he had missed up. Grimm Mercury in the real world turn to the tower once more as the dragon turned towards the tower and ran through.

"Choose between Cinder who took you away or me who brought your legs back." Grimm Mercury paused as he stretch his wings and took upwards and flapped while staying in place.

Mercury closed his eyes and nodded.

Grimm Mercury took off towards the tower.

To the tower.

Pyrrha yelp in pain as the arrow hit her heel.

"You given power that wasn't even meant to be yours."

Emerald eyes widen as the arrow through her flesh. She chocked on her own breathe as the pain became unbearable.

Cinder step forward to the fallen hero and touch her forehead with two fingers. The heat that came with the power of Cinder turned Pyrrha body into ash. Ruby eyes widen as her friend disappear before her very eyes.

Grimm Mercury duck behind part of the fallen as sliver light filled the light sky. Mercury cover his eyes with his arm as his prison lit up .

"WHAT IS THIS?"

Grimm Mercury didn't say anything as he watch any grim caught in ray of sliver light freeze. He followed as some fall to the ground and others vanish into black particles. As the ray dimmed down did Grimm Mercury dare look over. Cinder was no where to be seen , the dragon was frozen in its spot like a statue and Ruby was in a daze and was stepping back. Behind her was a hole and soon she fell through that hole and down into the tower. Grimm Mercury took this as a chance. He stood at the edge to see Ruby being caught by some wire that held her hood. She had passed out and laid limply in the air.

Grimm Mercury bent his knees and watch the girl hang from what seem a very deadly drop.

'Choose.'

Mercury open his eyes and turn his back from the seen.

"What do you mean by 'Choose'?" Mercury questioned. A tearing sound was heard and Grimm Mercury looked down to see the hood rip slowly but loudly.

'Save the girl or save yourself trouble.' Mercury was about to replied but then thought for a second. As much as he know he is indeed an asshole he had to admit this girl did just save him from dealing with Cinder for the time being. Also if he did say Save himself ,he would have to deal with hunting parties.

'Let's see...Hunting parties or trouble.'

The ripping of the hood stop and Mercury choose trouble. Grimm Mercury drove after the falling girl and with an out stretched hand he reach her collar. He pulled her towards him and spread his wings and he landed with a thud on the ground. His knees were bent and slowly he stood up.

He got up and walked out of the building. Just as the sun came out Grimm Mercury held Ruby as he walk through smoke and ruins of what was left of the school.

Gray skin change to pale slightly tan skin. The white mask Grimm Mercury seem to melt into the flesh of the face, leaving nothing.

In the bright morning sunlight , Mercury walked holding the unconscious form of young leader of team RWBY. His clothes were black now and his hair was a touch of shade darker. He stopped to look back at the school. A dark cloud formed and he saw grimm gather. He turn back to keep walking but was meet by a shadow blocking the sun. He looked and he heard the voice of the girl's uncle but he had already passed out.

Qrow looked at the teenage boy , who held his niece and cocked his head to the side as he notice a tattoo form on his wrist to his palm. If he didn't know he would think it looked like a rose.

Grimm Mercury sat in the landscape of his host and couldn't help but smirk.

"My... what an interesting chose my friend. Choosing trouble of interrogation then running for you life."

He landed on his back and stretch his muscles out. On his left palm , a black rose laid on his grey skin.


End file.
